


An Unexpected Visit

by marauders_wand



Series: Bittersweet Symphony: A Collection of Drarry One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-War, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_wand/pseuds/marauders_wand
Summary: Harry feels like he needs to thank Narcissa for what she did for him, so he goes to Malfoy Manor, only to find Draco being the only one home, and things escalate quickly after a strange conversation between the two.





	An Unexpected Visit

Harry was nervous. He wiped his sweaty hands into his shirt again, before lifting it up, and after another moment of hesitation, knocking on the door.  
  
He couldn’t have explained why he was doing this, he just felt like he had to, but as no reply came, he was beginning to think it wasn’t the best idea he ever had. As he glanced around, all he saw were the endless snow-covered grounds belonging to the manor, and misty mountains in the distance. He felt uncomfortable; maybe it was because he was standing at the door of a house once serving as Voldemort’s headquarters, or maybe because even though they didn’t come out of the war on opposite sides, he still wasn’t on speaking terms with the Malfoys. Or maybe both.  
  
Which was exactly the reason for his visit.  
  
Or at least that was what he was telling himself, and had been for months now, before finally deciding on making his way down to Malfoy Manor, to thank Narcissa. He had no idea how the woman would react, but he felt like he owed her, despite her being a Malfoy, a sister to the very woman who killed his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Not a day passed by when Harry didn’t think of him, and he still felt his fist clench, as the sound of Bellatrix shrieking “I killed Sirius Black” filled his head.  
  
But then he remembered why he was there, and raised his hand to knock again. He actually felt almost relieved when no one answered, he may have been planning this for some time now, he never thought of what he would say if it wasn’t Narcissa opening the door, but Lucius for example, who as he found out much to his surprise, didn’t end up serving any more time in Azkaban. But just as he decided on turning and leaving, he heard someone fumbling with the lock from the inside, and soon the door opened just enough for a head with messy, slightly wet platinum blonde hair poke out.  
  
"Potter?" He asked astonished.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice just as shocked as the blonde boy’s, who opened the door a little more, giving Harry a better chance to look at him. Draco was dressed in only a black silk gown, pulled together on his thin waist by an embroidered belt, a combination of this and his wet locks making Harry assume he was having a shower.  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Draco spat, causing Harry to snap out of looking at the boy. "You know that I live here."  
  
"Yeah I do." Harry said in a small voice.  
  
"So. What brings you all the way here, Potter? Headed for another interview in the hope of making the front page of the Prophet for the thirty-second time this year and just thought you’d drop by for tea?"  
  
"You’ve been counting how many times I appeared on the front page?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, suddenly becoming flustered. "You are missing my point, this is our house and I was showering and I’d prefer not to stand at the opened door any longer because I’m freezing, so tell me what you want" he snapped.  
  
"I wanted to talk to your mother."  
  
"What for?" Draco asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"None of your business. But as I assume she isn’t home, I’ll just come back some other time." Harry said, adjusting his robes to keep the cold out, and turning to leave once again.  
  
"It is very much my business. By the way she said she’d be back in an hour or two." Draco called after him.  
  
"And what, you want me to stick around until then?" Harry asked with a surprise.  
  
\- Well if you want to, you can just stand around outside until you freeze, it’s your choice, I don’t really care – Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, you really sound like someone who doesn’t care" Harry grinned. "Feeling lonely, Malfoy?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter. Do you want to come in or not, decide now because I’m closing the door?" He said warningly. Draco Malfoy was inviting him into their house. This was something Harry wasn’t expecting. It was also something that would never happen again, so he didn’t want to waste the chance, especially as the wind was starting to howl louder outside, and it must have only been three o’clock in the afternoon, but it was getting darker and darker by the minute. So he walked back, and entered Malfoy Manor, by chance (although this didn’t make a difference in the sense that Harry felt a tingle under his skin causing warmth spreading in his body, which he knew, even though he didn’t want to admit, that wasn’t only due to the fact that he was now indoors) slightly brushing against Draco, who held the door open for him, quickly locking it behind them, leaving the two standing in the dimly lit hall. They stood like that for minutes, Harry picking at invisible bits of fluff on his robes, avoiding Draco’s eyes, who was standing without a movement, his pale skin and hair glowing in the darkness, until eventually Harry broke the silence.  
  
"If you just show me where the sitting room or something is and maybe give me a book, I’ll be okay, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before." He said trying to hide the nervousness that was overpowering him for some reason.  
  
"Oh, so famous Potter doesn’t require me to sit around with him until my mother comes home? What a surprise, I’d have thought you couldn’t put up with not having anyone paying attention and worshipping you for that long." Draco retorted in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Me? You really think that out of the two of us, I’m the attention seeking brat?" He let out a short laugh. "But if you knew me at all, not just as the amazing saviour boy the Prophet writes about, you’d be surprised to know that I am pretty used to being alone and ignored." He added, looking up and locking his eyes with Draco’s grey ones.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, furrowing his brows.  
  
"Maybe something along the lines of 'you know if you were capable of thinking in other than black and white, you’d realise that my life hasn’t always been easy and that even though your family despised them, my parents were people, good people, who died, and I grew up alone with my aunt and uncle who hated me and ignored me all my life.' " Harry said through gritted teeth, not letting go of Draco’s gaze.  
  
"Well Potter maybe you are the one who should quit looking at everything in black and white and realise that having an expectation to live up to isn’t always easy, especially when it involves becoming a Death Eater and being threatened by the most powerful dark wizard ever to be killed, and never having anyone to rely on, never having a choice" Draco said in an emotionless voice, as if he had been only talking about facts that had nothing to do with him, but what he couldn’t hide under this mask was the single teardrop escaping his eye, and running down his cheek leaving a wet trace. Harry had to fight a sudden urge of wiping the teardrop away with his own hand, he couldn’t have explained why, but he felt affection for the boy, he wanted to touch him, to pull him close, wipe his tears away and comfort him. He didn’t understand where these feelings were coming from, and was grateful when Draco cleared his throat, and told him to follow him to the sitting room.  
  
Harry obeyed, silently following the boy, not knowing what to say, or if he should speak at all. So instead he let his gaze wander along the pictures on the walls, the expensive tapestries and furniture and chandeliers, and even the figure of Draco walking ahead of him, the way the longest streaks of his blonde hair fell to his shoulder, the almost white locks messier than he had ever seen them, making him want to run his finger through them. His broad, but thin shoulder blades. His thin waist. The curve of his ass under the silk. His slim, white legs showing just enough under the bottom of the gown and above the lines of the shoes he was wearing to make Harry imagine Draco’s whole body just as white and delicate, fragile, but leanly muscular at the same time. He felt blush creeping onto his cheeks, and he was as glad as he could have been to be walking behind the boy, and wearing robes over his tightly fitting jeans and shirt as he felt the blood in his veins rushing towards a certain part of his body.  
  
Soon they arrived in what Harry assumed was the sitting room, or at least one of them, as judging from the size of the house, there must have been more than one. Draco switched the light on, revealing the grey and blue, but surprisingly cosy-looking interior. The floor was covered with a soft grey carpet, the walls were teal with silver patterns, but most of it was hidden behind endless shelves of books, and in front of them all kinds of metal ornaments. There was a fireplace made of black marble, a desk and a chest of drawers decorated with black wrought iron, and two sofas in a more muted and greyish shade of teal matching the colour theme of the room perfectly. Harry had to admit, the Malfoys did have a taste.  
  
Draco lit the fire with a quick movement of his wand, and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
"Have a seat, make yourself comfortable, I’ll-uh be back down here in a few minutes" he spoke up, after looking around a few more times, checking if everything was in order.  
  
"Thanks" Harry smiled at him. "I like this room, it looks good."  
  
"Yeah, I like it too" Draco flashed a faint smile, but looked away nervously biting his lip, not noticing or just pretending not to notice the brunette staring at him, finding the way the boy’s white teeth tugged at his beautiful pink lips pretty attractive and arousing.  
  
"Um, let me take your robes, it’s warm in here." Draco broke the silence again, reaching for Harry’s robes with a delicate hand, looking pale and perfectly manicured as usual, a silver ring with a serpent on it shining on his ring finger.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, it is getting hot in here" Harry muttered, taking his robes off, passing them to Draco, their hands touching for a second, pleasure spreading in Harry as Draco sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn’t explain his feelings, but even these tiny things about Draco were driving him crazy. He didn’t even try to pretend that he didn’t find the boy attractive, even though it did take him time to admit it to himself. And now here he was, after not seeing him for almost a year, and the sensations were much stronger, as if amplified by the fact that he hadn’t seen him in a long time, or that they were on the same side now, or simply that they were together in a huge manor, with Draco dressed in only a thin silk gown. Harry gulped at this thought, and moved to sit down letting his hands fall in front of his crotch, now not having his robes anymore to help cover up.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Draco agreed with a slight delay, looking at Harry sitting on the couch, a really tiny blush creeping onto his pale cheeks, Harry biting back a smile at the sight of this.  
  
Then after another few moments of staring at Harry, shifting on his feet every moment or two, toying with the brunette’s robes in his hand, Draco turned, and hurried out of the room, leaving the other boy alone in the room.  
  
Harry sighed, trying to get his thoughts together, trying to think straight, but it wasn’t working, and he was blaming Draco for it. Not as if being so goddamn gorgeous and sexy was something that one could control, but that didn’t make any difference in this situation. He had planned what he was going to say to Narcissa, then when he found out she wasn’t home, he thought he’d just sit around alone, reading or something. He wasn’t expecting this at all. He wasn’t expecting Draco being the only one at home, and inviting him in, he wasn’t expecting the sudden bursts of emotion and truth that happened, and most of all, he wasn’t expecting Draco being this attractive, and the sexual tension between them. He also wasn’t expecting having to sit around in Malfoy Manor with a slight bulge in his trousers, especially as he couldn’t get rid of it, thoughts of the slender figure of the blonde boy in his gown had invaded his mind, the only other thoughts he had, which only made the situation worse were images of what he’d actually do with Draco, after pulling that silk gown off him.  
  
He sighed again, getting onto his feet, and started to walk up and down in the room, distracting himself with reading the titles of the books on the shelves and looking at the ornaments placed in front of them, and much to Harry’s relief, this seemed to be working.  
  
He was looking through a guide about identifying original dark artefacts and how to tell the difference between the real thing and the fake, when Draco returned. Harry put the book back on the shelf, and turned around. The blonde boy had combed his hair, and was wearing a dark grey shirt buttoned surprisingly carelessly, leaving the top and bottom few open, and a pair of simple black trousers. Harry found it weird, wearing clothes like that; he was used to wearing only jeans and a t-shirt to school or home, and robes or formal muggle clothing only when he went out. But then again, Draco wore similar clothes to Hogwarts as well, and whenever he saw his parents, he might have thought a few bad things about them, but not being well dressed had never been amongst them.  
  
Draco walked in, and that’s only when Harry noticed that he had a bottle of white wine and two glasses in his hand, which the boy placed on the table, before offering Harry some, who accepted it, and watched as Draco poured some in his glass.  
  
The wine was good, Harry was no expert, but he could tell that it was quality, and must have cost more than his own whole weekend shopping, which usually did include a bottle or two, but he usually settled for the only a bit better than the cheapest-type.  
  
"So. You never told me what brings you all the way here" Draco said, sitting down on the couch Harry was sitting on, but keeping his distance.  
  
"All the way here? Yeah, it was so difficult to come all the way here from London, especially being a wizard and being able to apparate" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You’re avoiding my question again, why don’t you just tell me why you are here?" Draco asked slightly irritatedly, rolling his eyes at Harry’s comment.  
  
"I…-" Harry started, but then paused. He didn’t understand why, but he was getting nervous, almost feeling ashamed of himself in front of Draco. "I wanted to thank your mother." He muttered. "You know, for saving my life. I know she did it for you, but still, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her."  
  
Draco nodded, not looking at Harry, playing with the empty wine glass in his hands. They sat in silence, before Draco spoke up, still not looking at Harry.  
  
"I think I owe you a thank you as well" he said quietly. This time it was Harry’s turn to acknowledge it with a nod, he didn’t really know what he could have said, and he appreciated Draco’s words, even shocked by them, he would have never thought the boy would ever thank him for anything, his pride was too big and he hated him too much. Harry also knew that Draco wasn’t used to expressing his emotions, admitting his feelings, so he probably wouldn’t be comfortable with continuing the topic, not as if Harry actually had anything more to say about it.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Draco refilling their glasses, both of them deep in thought, sipping at the content. Harry was feeling uncomfortable, and had no idea how he actually thought just ten minutes before that waiting for Narcissa would be enjoyable in Draco’s company. He might have actually enjoyed sitting next to Draco, being able to see him, but the situation was also annoying him. He wanted something to happen, so that they could start talking again, as he had no idea for any topic to suggest that wouldn't be weird or uncomfortable.  
  
Then suddenly, as if someone had heard Harry’s thoughts, there was a loud bang of someone arriving by apparition, followed by the sound of small feet scurrying towards them, causing the boys to look up.  
  
Kreacher, the old house-elf entered the room, much to Harry’s surprise.  
  
"Master Malfoy, I have completed the task you gave me, I delivered the last message." The elf said, bowing to the blonde haired boy. Then he turned to Harry.  
  
"Master Potter. What a surprise." He said, before exiting the living room.  
  
"You know Kreacher?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"Mother’s sister, Bellatrix found him sometime before the war, and he was happy to serve under the Black family again" Draco said, a hint of proudness in his voice, that made Harry snort. "But how where do you know him from?"  
  
"He used to serve at Sirius’s place; I stayed there quite often after our fourth year."  
  
"What happened to the house since?" Draco sounded genuinely curious, which made Harry’s heart fill with warmth. They had never had a proper conversation this long, ever, and it made him happy, even though he couldn’t quite explain why.  
  
"I don’t know, I haven’t really been back there since before the war. But I assume it’s pretty dirty as Kreacher’s not there anymore, not as if he did too much cleaning while he actually lived there."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"It belongs to the Order as much as it belongs to me; I never wanted to live there. I mean the order doesn’t really exist anymore, but still, things are changing, and I guess it’s a comfort for everyone to call someplace home, when you’re not sure what will happen next."  
  
"I guess." Draco echoed. "So where are you living now?"  
  
"London, I bought a small place for myself."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes. But Ron comes and visits often, he’s got his place with Hermione."  
  
"Isn’t it strange?" Draco asked. This question was so simple, but it was all Harry needed. He suddenly realised how Draco actually understood him, and how so many people didn’t. How everyone thought everything was okay now that Voldemort was dead, how everything would go back to order. But what order? There was no chance he would be going back to the Dursley’s, not as if they would have invited him, or ever cared to see whether he was okay. Hogwarts was the only place he knew, where he felt at home, where he felt like he belonged, but this Hogwarts wasn’t the same one, and he had no desire of going back, especially not without his friends. But it was different for them, Ron still had a home, a whole family, Hermione might have obliviated her parents, but she was in love with Ron and they were living together. They were happy to settle down, to start their new life, and everyone thought Harry was too, but he just couldn’t settle down. He lived for 18 years not knowing what would happen next, having nightmares, saving people, having people to depend on, now he was supposed to be responsible and know what to do, people were depending on him, they needed him to be happy and strong, someone to look up to, and he wasn’t used it. He didn’t know how to live without knowing one good thing in the future that he could fight for.  
  
"Very" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke even a little louder, he would burst out in tears. He leaned forward, his head in his hands.  
  
"I know" Draco said after a pause. And Harry knew he did. He lifted his head, and leaned back on the sofa, taking a few deep breaths, before tilting his head to the left, to look at Draco.  
  
The blonde haired boy looked more vulnerable than ever. Not because he looked sad, he didn’t. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t angry or anything. But he was lost. He may be wearing the most expensive clothes and drinking the most expensive wine and sitting on a couch that probably cost more than all of Harry’s furniture, and he may be living in an enormous manor house belonging only to his family, he might have a mother and a father, but he was lost, and Harry knew what that felt like.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry, his grey gaze not cold or evil, as Harry often saw it before, but empty and longing. Their eyes connected, the way two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle connect, resulting something full, something complete. Harry felt like if he leaned in now, and kissed the boy, he wouldn’t resist, but something was holding him back from making the move. But then Draco shifted on the couch, moving closer to Harry, and that was all Harry needed to copy his movements, pulling him closer by his waist, then moving his hands all the way up to his face, cupping his jaw and winding the fingers on his other hand into the platinum locks, before finally straddling his lap, and connecting their lips.  
  
A soft moan escaped Harry’s mouth, as he felt himself pressed up against Draco, the experience was overwhelming, he never knew something could possibly feel this good. He liked Ginny, but her kisses were never this good. Draco melted into Harry, his hands around the brunette’s waist, fingers digging into his skin, his mouth hot and wet and desperate against his, his perfect hair, exactly the right length for Harry to tug at it, his body pressed flush against his, radiating heat, and his stiffening cock only separated from Harry’s by only a few layers of clothing, causing him to let out a breathy moan as Harry jerked his hips forward, Draco’s head falling back with pleasure, exposing the soft white skin of his neck, letting Harry trail kisses down the length of it, sucking and biting at the flesh.  
  
"Oh fuck, Potter" Draco whimpered, as Harry was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, nipping at his already exposed collarbone, leaving marks all over the boy’s pale skin. And Draco was enjoying every moment of it. He let Harry touch and lick and suck and bite him everywhere he could, he ran his hands through the brunette’s messy mop of hair, he tugged his shirt off, and kept shifting in his seat to grind his by now fully hard cock against Harry’s, the feeling of pleasure easing the pain of his trousers being so tight.  
  
"I need to touch you" Harry groaned, undoing his flies with quick movements, and pulling his trousers and pants down. He saw the boy’s shiny green eyes turn dark with lust, as he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s length. Harry’s hands felt amazing, he could barely contain himself, but first he wanted to make Harry cum, so he pulled away slightly.  
  
"I want to suck you" he whispered, his hands already on Harry’s belt, opening it.  
  
"Your mum can be here any minute! I’ll just jerk you off, I’ll be alright" Harry opposed, but Draco didn’t listen to him, he was already pulling the boy’s trousers off.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He asked, clasping his hand around Harry’s cock through his underpants, before ridding him from those as well. "You are already so hard." he stated, holding back a moan just from the pure sight of the naked boy, and as he took his length into his mouth, Harry didn’t resist anymore, he just tangled his hands into Draco’s hair, and let him blow him, occasionally thrusting deeper into the blonde boy’s throat, whimpering and moaning from pleasure.  
  
Draco was so hard, he felt like he could burst, he was barely holding himself together, working his mouth up and down Harry’s cock, just the sounds the brunette made would have been enough to get him off untouched, but he was craving the feeling of Harry’s hand on his cock, so he concentrated only on Harry, and not his still building arousal, even though he found this extremely difficult, as he felt Harry’s warm seed spill into his mouth.  
  
He swallowed it, looking up at Harry, who was staring down at him, his eyes still filled with lust and heavy-lidded, catching his breath.  
  
"This was… amazing" he choked out finally, his brain still foggy and not finding better words for what he just experienced, which was actually way more than amazing. He pulled Draco up for a bruising kiss, whimpering against the blonde boy’s lips as he tasted himself in Draco’s mouth. "You are perfect" he whispered, before going back to kissing him, his hand trailing down his lean body, tracing the scars on his chest and abdomen, before wrapping his hands around his cock, making him come all over his hand in less than a minute, the blonde boy arching his back and whimpering. After stroking him while he got over his high, Harry put his fingers into his mouth, sucking the cum off them.  
  
"Gosh, Potter, don’t do that, or I’ll come again" Draco whined, rutting his hips against Harry.  
  
"You think you could?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin, and reached down to hold Draco’s cock again, his hand slippery and wet from not only Draco’s semen but his own saliva, gorgeously sloppy and perfect, but Draco knew this wasn’t a good idea, steeling himself to push the boy away, drawing him in for one more passionate kiss, but then casting cleaning charms over both of them with his wand he took out of his pocket before both boys were in a more presentable state, buttoning up his trousers and shirts, and Harry doing the same, before leaning back on the couch, exhaling loudly. They sat in silence, catching their breath, Draco combed his hair, and apart from a little redness on their cheeks, no one could have told that they hadn’t just been sitting and talking all of the time.  
  
"So, um…" Harry started, desperate to discuss what all of this meant in sense of their relationship, but was startled by hearing the distinctive sound of someone arriving through the Floo Network, and sure enough, they heard Narcissa call out.  
  
"Draco, dear, are you home?"  
  
"I’m here, mother" he answered, glancing at Harry "and we have an um, guest."  
  
"Guest?" Narcissa sounded surprised. Harry was about to introduce himself, but Narcissa was there within seconds. "Harry Potter!"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy" the brunette said shyly, holding out his hand, which the woman took and shook. "I-uh…"  
  
"Do call me Narcissa" she cut in, sitting down on the other couch, looking at Harry who also took a seat again, this time a little further away from Draco, with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"Narcissa… I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to arrive like this, without sending a letter, or anything, yes, I really should have" Harry stuttered "but I forgot, and well, I have been trying to sort my life out and talk to everyone I wanted to, now that I’m sort of settled down in London, and I just wanted to drop by and um, well thank you, and I actually have something I wanted to give to you, it’s just a little something I found at Sirius’s… I mean the Black’s house, and I don’t know who it belonged to, or anything, but I wanted you to have it." he said, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a little paper bag, and handing it over to Narcissa, who took it from him and opened it, pulling out the necklace that was inside.  
  
"This is beautiful, thank you so much Harry! I have to admit, I don’t know either who it might have belonged to, but it’s a really pretty piece, and this is so thoughtful of you, Harry, thank you!" Narcissa said, a warm smile, something Harry never saw her wearing, spreading over her face, as she looked up at him, toying with the biggest pendant on the chain.  
  
"I’m glad you like it, Mrs… I mean Narcissa." Harry smiled as well, feeling the tightness in his stomach loosen a bit, his nervousness going away. This went better than he had expected. "I don’t want to keep you waiting, or interfere in your daily routine, I am sure Draco has already had enough of me by now" he looked at the blonde boy, who was taking a drink of his wine, his eyes widening at the sound of being called Draco, for the first time ever, and as Harry winked at him, choking on the liquid, and his face turning red. Harry acknowledged this with a grin, and turned back to Narcissa "but I just really did want to thank you, I… well I wouldn’t be here without what you did, and I knew you did it for your family, and I think that’s always the best thing one can do: whatever is best for their family or whoever is closest to you. A mother’s love can be so strong, and so important, you know that’s the other reason why I’m alive, my mother sacrificing herself for me. And I think anyone doing anything similar for someone they love is admirable, and I am happy that you are free, because you deserve it." He finished, surprising even himself. He hadn’t planned any of this, and was a little afraid that he said too much, but when he saw the twinkle of tears in Narcissa’s eyes, as the woman stood up, and pulled him into a hug, he knew he chose exactly the right words. He wasn’t expecting to become best friends with Narcissa, but he knew that something like this, like this hug was all that was needed to let go of old grudges.  
  
"Wow that was sappy" he heard Draco mutter, and apparently Narcissa heard him too, because she let go of Harry, and turned to her son.  
  
"Draco, you have always had a great sense of ruining a nice moment." She said, shaking her head. "You couldn’t even pretend that you aren’t our son" she added, with a short laugh, scooting over to him, and pressing a kiss on his head.  
  
Harry watched them with a smile on his face, knowing Draco might be feeling lost, and unsure, but at least he had a good mother who loved him. She might have made mistakes, but as far as Harry was concerned, that wasn’t what defined people and he knew that Sirius would have agreed. Though he just might have hexed Narcissa all the same, he thought, grinning to himself.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn’t like to stay for dinner?" Narcissa asked, looking up at him. This was something he hadn’t considered, but he knew that the situation was weird enough this way, and ending it here would be the best choice.  
  
"No, I really should get going before this storm gets any worse, I wanted to get a bit of Christmas shopping done before I go home" he said with a polite smile.  
  
"You could always stay for the night, the storm shouldn’t concern you" Narcissa said, smiling back at him, following him to the entrance, her words causing Draco who was trailing behind them, to choke again.  
  
"That’s lovely of you, but I really couldn’t accept that even if I wouldn’t have to be going anyway." He said. "Um, Draco, my robes…?" He asked, looking around for any kind of clothes hook or something.  
  
"Oh, yes, I’ll get them" he said, and rushed off.  
  
"You boys seem to be getting along better than you used to" Narcissa said with a smirk. "I remember Draco complaining after the first day of school about how you didn’t take his hand."  
  
"Yeah, we can say that it improved" Harry said, with a laugh, slightly blushing at the thought of actually how well they got along, or rather got off earlier that day. "And I’m glad."  
  
"Me too" Narcissa smiled. "The war, and all that happened in these past years really changed everyone, and we probably won’t ever be the same people we used to be, and in some cases that’s for the best" she sighed. "In this case it certainly is, just imagine Draco still whining about you not shaking his hand" Narcissa laughed, and Harry laughed with her, thinking to himself how Draco actually did whine about something today, but that was his cock down his throat and him giving the blonde boy a hand job.  
  
"What’s so funny?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face, as he returned with Harry’s robes, only to find his mother and the brunette still laughing.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I’ve just been telling Harry embarrassing stories about you" Narcissa grinned at her son.  
  
"Splendid" Draco said through his gritted teeth, passing Harry his robes, their hands touching again for a second.  
  
"Well then, goodbye, and thank you for the visit" Narcissa smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for welcoming me, and well, who knows when we’ll bump into each other again, but have a great Christmas and New Year" Harry smiled, hugging Narcissa back, but eyeing Draco.  
  
"Bye, Potter" was all Draco said, before Harry stepped into the fireplace. Narcissa handed him an urn with Floo powder, which Harry found weird, as if it wasn’t Floo powder, but the ashes of an old ancestor who had been cremated, but he just assumed this was another of those strange things about the Malfoys he wouldn’t ever understand, even if he tried, so he just took a handful, and vanished in the green flames.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to this is in progress :)


End file.
